1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bobber devices and more specifically it relates to an adjustable bobber system for allowing adjustment of the buoyancy and for attaching to a fishing line without the use of a lead bead.
Ice fishing is an extremely popular sport in colder climates. When fishing with a bobber in an ice hole, it is desirable to utilize a bobber that is slidably positioned about the fishing line to allow reeling of the fishing lure along with a fish through the ice hole. Because the ice fisherman is utilizing a bobber, it is desirable to have a bobber that has little buoyancy remaining after the bait and hook are applied so as to allow a fish to engage the bait and "drag" it for a distance without having to apply much force. However, conventional bobber devices require the use of "beads" and "split shots" which are difficult to remove from the fishing line. Also, conventional bobbers have a bulbous shape making it difficult to achieve the desired buoyancy with the bait and hook applied. Hence, there is a need for a bobber system that has an adjustable buoyancy and that does not require the use of beads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bobber devices have been in use for years. Conventional slip bobbers require severing of the fishing line and insertion of the freshly cut line through an aperture through the center of the conventional slip bobber. The ice fisherman must then secure a "stop knot" or "tie knot" to the fishing line at the desired position to prevent the bobber from slipping further up the fishing line. The fresh cut end of the fishing line is then attached to a leader or fishing lure. In addition, the fisherman must secure a bead between the stop knot and the bobber. The bead is larger in diameter than the interior diameter of the aperture through the bobber. This is a very cumbersome process for an ice fisherman, especially during extreme weather conditions.
Another practice among ice fisherman is to apply "split shots" to the fishing line, which are basically lead weights near the fishing lure. Because conventional bobbers have a bulbous shape to them, they have a broad central area that has a high buoyancy per height unit. To counterbalance a bobber wherein the water level is centrally position, it is desirable to add split shots so that only the upper narrower portion is exposed thereby making it easier for a fish to take under the water. This increases the ice fisherman's chances of catching a fish that has been "nibbling" upon the fishing lure or bait. An obvious disadvantage to this is that it can be difficult to see the bobber within an ice hole, especially if the water level is significantly below the surface of the ice. Another disadvantage is that the split shots can be difficult to remove from the fishing line thereby forcing the fisherman to sometimes sever a portion of the fishing line if weighted to heavily. Another disadvantage is that if too many split shots are attached to the line to reach the desired buoyancy of the slip bobber, the bait is then restricted in movement because of the extra weight. Hence, there is a need for a bobber system that overcomes these shortcomings of the prior art bobber devices.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for allowing adjustment of the buoyancy and for attaching to a fishing line without the use of a bead. Conventional slip bobber devices require the use of beads. In addition, conventional bobber devices are incapable of being easily adjusted for their buoyancy.
In these respects, the adjustable bobber system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing adjustment of the buoyancy and for attaching to a fishing line without the use of a bead.